trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
VariedGreyshades
- 1= - 2= - 3= - Rave= }} |-|Outfits= - Dr. Tran= }} |Row 1 title = Name |Row 1 info = Rirfib Nonnac |Row 2 title = Trolltag |Row 2 info = variedGreyshades |Row 3 title = Caste |Row 3 info = Purple-ish? (#a860ff), but types in light grey. |Row 4 title = Typing Quirk |Row 4 info = Replaces all vowels with u's, mumbles and stutters a lot. U-umm... l-luku, um... Th-thus... |Row 5 title = Symbol |Row 5 info = Decepticon Insignia |Row 6 title = Sylladex |Row 6 info = Paint-By-Numbers. |Row 7 title = Strife Specibus |Row 7 info = used to be chainKind, now is swordKind with a rapier. Working on mechKind. }} >Enter Name Your name is Rirfib Nonnac. You are an AQUATIC TROLL dwelling on ALTERNIA. You are very high up on the BLOOD HIERARCHY but you do not care about such things. You can't even tell colors anymore since YOU and your EX-MOIRAIL both suffered an accident together and became COLORBLIND, though he is loyal to the BLOOD HIERARCHY and is actually QUITE LOW ON IT. There are many things WRONG with you. You CAN'T SWIM, though you are LEARNING. You are self-hating and go into FITS OF INSANITY and RAGE whenever your EMOTIONS boil over or SOMEONE PUSHES YOU TOO MUCH. Your eyes kind of go purple and then you pass out and wake up a few days later. Last time it happened you CUT OFF YOUR OWN FINS. You're kind of not right in the head. It's just another thing you hate about yourself. In fact, sometimes, you hate yourself so much that you get the urge to CULL YOURSELF. But... you haven't. Yet. Your LUSUS resides with you in your HIVE and he is pretty much HORRIBLE. He's a PRETTY BIG MANTA RAY who is DISAPPOINTED by you and PRETTY MUCH HATES YOU. The feeling is mutual, you suppose. You have a variety of INTERESTS which include COLLECTING NERDY THINGS, BROWSING NERDY WEBSITES, WATCHING HORRIBLY BAD MOVIES NON-IRONICALLY, LISTENING TO MUSIC WITH BEATS THAT YOU CAN COUNT AND WHICH FOLLOW A PATTERN, MAKING PATTERNS BASED OFF OF NUMBERS, READING BOOKS, and EXTREME ROLEPLAYING. You do have more interests you just don't feel the need to go into those right now. You PUT YOURSELF DOWN over almost anything, especially the fact that whenever you fill a quadrant the other troll seems to DIE, BE LYING, BREAK UP WITH YOU, or DISAPPEAR. You don't really hold it against them though... you're a pushover... Your TROLLTAG is variedGreyshades and ...umm... y-yuu kund uf m-mumblu wh-whun yuu, umm... ... ...t-tulk... ...U'm s-surry. Pl-pluusu dun't, um... h-hutu mu. >Examine Self You are 8 sweeps old and are fairly lanky. You're very awkward. >Examine Hive Well, it's not really a HIVE. It's more like a CASTLE. You live ON THE BEACH and your CASTLE is pretty much HUGE. It has the main room with several couches spread out for some reason. Along with a kitchen there are guestrooms and three basement levels. B3 is where you fix the PIPES and ELECTRICAL SYSTEMS of your hive. B2 is your Lusus's room, completely flooded. It opens to the OCEAN FLOOR. B1 is your ARCADE. You collect GAMES such as TROLL GAUNTLET, TROLL DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION, and others. In the middle of your HIVE is your SPIRAL STAIRCASE which leads up a LADDER and to your RESPITEBLOCK. >Examine Respiteblock In your RESPITEBLOCK is your CUSTOM-BUILT GRUBTOP and your PILE of SHAPESHIFTING ROBOT TOYS. You attempt to modify and customize your NERDY TOYS but you always FAIL AT IT. Against the wall are many SHELVES OF BOOKS. You like to read, even though it's kind of NERDY. >Allocate Strife Specibus You currently wield the swordKind, your main and only bladed weapon being your RAPIER. You used to wield chainKind but gave that up to your ex-moirail. You are also working on a mechKind, but you're not really sure how to accomplish that. >Examine Fetch Modus You have a very simple PAINT-BY-NUMBERS fetch modus. Except that you're colorblind. So it's a bit... difficult... to get your items out. >Be The Ancestor You are now ROTTFINN NORCINUX, the DREAD SKYRATE. You sailed the 612 SKIES of ALTERNIA in your TRANSFORMING SKYSHIP. You were pretty badass. >Examine Images LittleVG.png|...u-umm... c-cun U pwuy wuf yuu? Iamnowanenormoustoolforever.png|...uh g-gud... wh-why um U u-un u, umm... d-druss? Fantrollservicelololol by xaiyu-d3a9e15.jpg|wut TACfS.png|Us, um... th-thus fur u shuppung wull? trollstea.png|...uh g-gud U'm s-such u buthur. 24l1r3o.gif|Umm, duul wuth ut... Category:Violet Blood Category:VariedGreyshades Category:Troll Category:Male